Megakat City Festival
by DELEON25
Summary: A festival that has been dropped for more than ten years has been revived due to the decrease in danger, thanks to the SWAT Kats. Now, an unlucky tabby gets himself into complicated situations that he can't back down from and suffers through it with all his might. "Complications" Side Story


**Complications:**

**Megakat City Festival**

"Alright, but how many times do you have to be reminded about NOT causing trouble in the hallways?" The assistant principle glared at the young tabby who simply leaned against the chair. Her patience with the boy was really getting to her, even if it was instinct. "Good thing I called you here to hear your side of the story. Just be glad it wasn't serious or you'd be here on campus for a whole other year."

"A whole year!?"

"Leon, just because you want to protect Miss Elizabeth doesn't mean you can go around punching any guy who gives her a weird look. But this I will pass as an exception. She was being harassed and I will make sure the boy gets the proper punishment."

"As long as I got a message across to him, it's all fine by me." Leon huffed. Without being told, the tabby made for the door, ignoring all attempts of having him called back. "You called me out of a test. I have about five minutes to finish, so I better focus on graduating. Later." _Like I'd ever lag on a test. Physics has nothing on me._

Just as the tabby returned to his class, the bell rang and grabbed his belongings after turning in his test. Leon was a little aggravated for being called in for something he did nothing wrong, but he had to admit he did go a little overboard. Some of his peers think of him as some violent possessive tom.

"Leon, before you go, I have to tell you that this period tomorrow will not be a class session. We'll be talking about the Megakat Festival. Make sure you have ideas ready."

"Um... Okay." Leon left, a little confused over the sudden topic. _Ideas for what?_

"Hey," a soft voice spoke from behind the young tabby, "heard you were called in. Was it over what happened second period?"

"Oh, Nathan. Yeah." Leon huffed, trying not to sound too bothered about it. "What did Liz say to you? She was in your last class."

"Well, she's just a little upset you didn't come sooner." Nathan laughed nervously. Knowing full well what happened, the tom didn't want to make the tabby any more angry. "A-Anyway, I heard tomorrow they'll be canceling fourth period for something big. Wonder what it is."

"I was told something about Megakat Festival just now." Leon said. The noise leveled increased as they push the double doors open and going straight to their spot. "I remember going to it a few times a kit, but then they stopped holding them because of the dangers."

"The Megakat Festival? For real?"

"What about the festival?" Ezekiel popped out holding on to a large box in front of them. "Oh, I decided to do something nice for a change and brought us all lunch. Here, Leon, this one's your favorite."

"I'm afraid to know what it is..." Leon cautiously took the bag from inside the box. Giving Ezekiel a last second glare, he opened the bag and found two grilled cheeses and burrito combination along with his favorite soda, Frizzled Pop. "Now I'm afraid how you even know this."

"And it would be best I didn't tell you. So, why the sudden interest on the revived festival?"

"Revived? Did city hall agree to bring it back?" Nathan asked.

"Why, yes, the Mayor of Megakat, as of last week, has officially brought back the Megakat Festival. Only there's a twist about this festival than from those a few years ago."

"A twist? What's the twist?" Leon asked.

* * *

"The Megakat City Festival will be operated and run by schools districts all over down in Megakat Park." the teacher said, her enthusiasm greatly showing over the opportunity. "This year, the Seniors will pick the events. Our school will only hold three events, one event per day. We'll be spending the next few days preparing and going down to the park with our own made and bought decorations. If the idea requires tables or chairs, the Choir and Food Science class have agreed to lend them for you. But today, we'll need to come up with an idea. So far, I have put up a Break Time booth for those to rest and/or enjoy meals we have prepped. Any other ideas?"

Leon sparked an idea and smirked a bit. _This ought be a good laugh._ The quickly wrote down his idea on a ripped sheet of paper and handed it to the teacher. Then other idea was given after a short while before no more where coming in.

"Okay, so we have three ideas here. Break Time is mine, Clair's idea is Fun With Physics, and Leon's idea is...um...G-Group Date Cafe." The tabby tried hard not to laugh after the hesitation. Well, if there wont be any more ideas, then let's settle the votes. Please keep in mind that the person who made the event will be running it."

Soon the class had brought in their votes quickly then soon slowly to a finish. After a few more minutes of waiting, their teacher had put a close to the votes. "Alright, let's call out the results. One vote for Fun with Physics... One for Group Date Cafe... A-Another for Group Date Cafe... Oh, one for Break Time! Group Date Cafe... Group Date Cafe... Group Date Cafe...? Are you guys even being serious?" A very bad feeling was starting to weigh down on Leon. As the teacher kept on the votes, most were the tabby's idea.

"I guess our class will hold a Group Date Cafe. But what the heck is that? Is it like group dating? Leon, you better be prepared to run this."

As the teacher awkwardly put away her belongings, the class began to talk amongst each other over the idea.

"What the hell was he thinking? The pervert."

"I didn't know what it was and voted on it because I didn't want Leon to feel left out."

"Are we seriously doing this? I wonder if Leon has any decorations in mind."

The tabby was starting to hate himself for coming up for an idea that bit him in the ass.

"Settle down class, you all have the period for free so take this chance to catch up on any homework you haven't turned in yet."

* * *

During lunch, Leon sat with his head down while Nathan talked about the idea his class had come up with. "So our class ended up voting on a Beauty Pageant. And everyone wasn't surprised that Miss Kathrine came up with the idea herself and automatically entered it."

"That's funny. Our class voted on a-"

"Did you just say beauty pageant?" Leon quickly got up, "As in girls will show up and compete with each other?"

"Um... Yeah. Our teacher left the sign up list in her class door."

"Hmm... That's very interesting. Well, I gotta go to the library. Got things to research on and I'm not looking forward to it."

"What got up his butt?" Ezekiel asked as both watched the tabby leave.

* * *

The next day, Leon was beginning to dread going to his fourth period class and getting things underway. Fortunately he had come up with decoration ideas that the class could follow pretty easily and were quite impressed by the thought put into setting and arrangement.

"Are you sure you're straight?" The teacher warned the student to keep his mouth shut.

"My uncle's friend isn't." Leon bluntly said. "Anyway, since I messed up trying to be funny, I figured it'd be best to not half ass this." The teacher once again gave them a warning.

"Well, as long as you're serious." said Clair, with a bit of resentment. The class started by splitting up the decoration ideas and got started since they're free for the whole school day. Decoration plans had to be spent with their own money and fortunately Leon had plenty to spare, along with the help of a few classmates, several left to buy the necessary supplies to start with the simplest task. Even if it didn't stop them from goofing around.

After finally coming back to school, Leon noticed a few students huddled around a poster. "So the Beauty Pageant wasn't just talk. It's actually happening!"

"Oh, Leon, look. There's Liz's name on the list." A classmate quickly told him and noticed it just under Miss Kathrine. "Wow, I can't believe she signed up. Even with two months being pregnant, she's still beautiful."

"Yeah, you better end your thoughts there." Leon warned. The classmate laughed nervously and backed away.

"Leon!" Nathan made his way to the tabby panting and more nervous than usual. "Liz... She want to talk to you. I don't know what it's all about, but something was weird about her."

"Okay. I'll be right back guys, please start making the decorations and I'll be back as soon as I can." The guys nodded.

After a short chat with Nathan, Liz and Clair saw the tabby and stormed their way down to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Signing me up for that beauty pageant without my permission! Are you insane!?" Clair yelled.

"W-What are you talking about? I didn't do anything! If you don't want to be in it, then just simply tell Miss Kathrine you don't want to be."

"We wouldn't be this pissed if we could do that! Nobody who signs up can back down from the pageant! Even if someone else signs you up!" Liz yelled.

"Really? ...There must have been something in the fine print I didn't read."

"So it was you!"

"Crap!" Leon flinched, "I only signed you both up because I thought it'd be a fun experience. Besides, it's a school beauty pageant. I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Hmm... You know, I'm glad you said that." Clair folded her arms.

"I agree. I do honestly feel a little better now. Thanks, Leon." Liz said strangely soothing.

"Oh, there you are!" Miss Kathrine showed up from the classroom. Her arms crossed just slightly to lift her breasts to show off more of her 'charms'. "Checking out the competition, boy?"

"I better get back to class..."

"Before you do, I'd like you to set this one up next to the beauty pageant poster. It's another one."

"Another list? How many girls entered?" Leon looked at the 'Beauty' Pageant list and noticed something odd. "Huh? What's Nathan and Ezekiel doing-WHAT THE HELL!?"

"What's the matter, boy?"

"Liz! Did you...?"

"I only did it because I thought it'd be a fun experience." Liz giggled. Leon groaned and surrendered with little dignity left. The tabby tried not to focus on the coming punishment that threatened him ever so closer to the weekend. Nathan and Ezekiel already got on him for dragging them down with him for being as he was, a complete moron.

Not only did his friends and the school body know about it, word got across Chance and Jake quicker before the school day ended.

**Chance(12:53) [Liz texted me this poster with your name on it. You better not be on something.]**

**Leon(1:08) [wish I was...]**

**Jake(1:26) [I knew you got around but not this much]**

**Leon(1:28) [youre gonna drag this out, huh?]**

**Jake(1:32) [not as much as you will 'drag' in a dress xD]**

* * *

Leon was starting to get stressed out and being the owner of a Group Date Cafe was only adding more the weight. He knew he had to run it, but soon he realized that only five of them could run the shop. Clair had volunteered and so did her friend. Two more guys decided to stay with the tabby who Leon had began to respect since the start of the project. Leon had to give his props to them for keeping everyone serious while they made decorations and plans.

"All that's left is to set up for tomorrow. Our booth has a location already and we better get there early. I don't want to drag behind while everyone is setting up." Clair spoke out.

"We have to set up five in the morning and the festival starts at eight. That gives us plenty of time to set up tables and make snacks and drinks." Sophie said, "You have nothing to worry about."

"That's the thing. We will set up at four in the morning."

"Who made you second in command?" Rafael groaned.

"She has a point." Leon said, "there will be other schools and getting there earlier would be a huge benefit on having things running."

"Oh, so you're going to go along..." Mitch was honestly surprised. "But even if our event goes well, there is the other one to look forward to on Sunday." Everyone trailed their eyes to Leon.

"We'll be expecting great things from you, Leon." Clair said, her voice carrying a faint sound of victory.

"That's right. Win it all or bust!" Rafael added.

"I'll work you four to the ground."

* * *

The day of the festival was about to start and Leon got up with enough sleep to make it through the day. Luckily Rafael had a truck big enough to carry the tables and chairs while the decorations stayed with Clair for further safe keeping. Leon and Rafael finally arrived after picking up Mitch a minute late of four o'clock. Clair wasn't too upset, but time was important to her.

"Okay, it's a little dark, so I brought us flashlight." Sophie said a little cheerful.

"How do you find the energy to be this chipper already?" Mitch yawned. Everyone could tell he wasn't much of an early riser.

"It's the festival! I haven't gone in years! And now we get to be a part of it! It's like a huge dream come true!" Sophie giggled. Leon was glad she came with them to lift some spirits up.

Clair led the way while avoiding some of the few other students who had the same idea. She even asked if Rafael could bring their truck around much closer to their tent, then everyone unloaded the tables and chairs. The flashlights was their only light source for about an hour when dawn began to make light.

Leon couldn't believe how well their cafe was turning out. At first the tabby was having his doubts, but it seemed like everything will be fine. Each table had a center piece of two blue and pink tiny teddy bears with their own accessory. The blue one in a top hat and tie, while the pink one carried a cute tiny umbrella, a red ribbon, and a little skirt. Two vases with roses were placed by the entrance free to grab or to give to someone special. The edges of their tent were lined with chains of pink and red with a heart in between. Sophie had brought in white and pink table cloths to match and several more heart shaped wall decorations were placed.

"I'm liking how things are turning out. At this rate, it will give us just enough time to brew the coffee and prepare drinks." Mitch said. "Rafael should be here with those soon. We even made sure Clair went with him."

"So that's why it's been quiet." Leon said.

"You guys can be so mean." Sophie pouted, "She's not really all that bad."

"True. All this time I thought she was just a snobby know-it-all. She's pretty cool." Leon admitted.

"Well, this 'know-it-all' has arrived and you are already going to pay for what you've done, so I'll take that as a compliment." Clair spoke out, Rafael behind her with all the bags.

"It was supposed to be..."

Soon the five began to prepare their goods and set up the blackboard for the price on their merchandise. It wasn't long before they made enough to sell and saved the rest for when they needed to replenish. Clair had prepped a cooler for supplies that needed to stay cold so it wouldn't go bad for the rest of the day.

Then the hour of the festival arrived and the noise level was quickly picking up outside. Both Sophie and Leon waited by the entrance to welcome people to their event, but after a while Leon was starting to get a bad feeling.

An hour had passed and hardly anyone had passed by their tent. A few came in to buy drinks, but nothing more. Things were turning bad and moral was starting to sink faster then Leon could think to fix it.

"C-Come in and experience first hand on group dating!" Sophie announced. Hardly anyone payed any attention to her and walked on. "Oh, this isn't good."

"Man... And after how hard our class did to make this." Mitch groaned.

"We need to get the ball rolling. Show them what exactly what our event is about." Clair said.

"Are you saying we do the group date?" Leon was thrown off guard by the sudden suggestion.

"What else can we do? I don't see any other option."

"But there's only five of us here." Mitch pointed out.

"Hey, guys," Nathan walked in, "I wanted to check out how you guys are...doing?"

"There, we have six now." Clair proudly said.

"But now there's only four guys." Leon was getting a little annoyed.

"One of you can be the girl. You're both cross dressing anyway."

"Way to hit where it hurts..." Leon groaned. The tabby took a breath and proudly sat on the girl's side. "Alright, let's do this!"

"Jeez... he's oddly enthusiastic..." Rafael looked a bit nervous. The rest took their seats and awkwardly stared at each other for a few minutes.

"So...uh...what exactly do we do now?" Clair asked.

"Actually, what are we doing?" Nathan followed up.

"A mock group date." Mitch said with his head lowered.

"Oh! I know," Sophie began to blush, "what kind of girls do you like?"

"Huh? Well," Rafael started to blush brighter, "I...well...I think I like the smart types. Short too because they're easy to hold when we cuddle. And...uh...yeah..."

"You think?" Clair blushed.

"Me," Mitch began, "I'd like a girl who loves and cares about me just as much as I will her. Her personality is the only beauty in my eyes."

"Awww!" Sophie added.

Nathan was up next and didn't know what to say. "Um... Well, you could say I like the mysterious type. Someone who is fragile and kind, but also strong at the same time. Supports me when I'm done or struggling."

"Yeah, I wonder who that can be." Leon rolled his eyes knowing full well who Nathan was talking about.

"Alright, it's our turn." Mitch said, "Out of the three of us, who would you pick as your boyfriend?"

"Who would I pick as my boyfriend? Well, I would... Um..." Sophie looked towards Leon with a hopeful look in her eyes. The tabby immediately noticed she was seeking help.

"Who would you pick, Clair?" Leon asked.

"Who would I pick? T-That's personal!" Clair stuttered.

"Isn't it?" Sophie added, giving Leon a quiet thanks.

The guys chuckled to themselves as the girls tried to recover from the question. Suddenly, Rafael locked his eyes towards Leon. The tabby was staring dead at him with a calm look that made him blush shake his head.

"Oh, heeeell no!" Rafael jumped out of his seat yelling.

"What's wrong with you?" Clair asked.

"I don't know what happened. For some reason I crawled into a territory I couldn't come out from."

"Is it my voice?" Leon said with his best feminine tone. Rafael blushed even more and went to get something cool to drink.

"Huh!? Where are the cold drinks?"

"Oh, I didn't put any to cool off yet. I was hoping the sodas would be put up later for the afternoon." Sophie said giggling.

"Nathan, what's taking you so long to...get...back...?" Ezekiel walked in seeing the awkward date. "Uh... Never mind..." With the same level of awkwardness, Ezekiel slowly walked backed away before making a quick exit.

"Mark it. The Group Date Cafe is officially a failure." Leon said. Everyone fell into a bad mood and stood around in the uneventful tent for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day was the day of the beauty pageant and all the guys walked in the dressing room with the girls right behind them. Liz, Clair, Sophie, and Jacqueline stood in front of them. "Are you guys ready?" Liz asked.

"Not really." Leon said.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure to make you guys look pretty for the pageant." Sophie giggled.

"You promise we'll be pretty?" Nathan asked.

"Dude, that's not something I expected to hear from you." Ezekiel added.

"Who's he?" Clair asked looking at the older lean cinnamon tom who walked in with Leon and the others.

"Jake has the whole Sunday off and he was bored, so I added him as a last minute contestant." Leon said.

"Oh, so you're going to make him suffer too." Clair stated. "That doesn't matter. You guys need to get ready, so Nathan come with me." She quickly took Nathan's hand and dragged him away.

"I'll work on Ezekiel!" Sophie dragged the tom who struggled to get free.

"I guess Jackie can take Jake. I have Leon all to myself." Liz said.

"Oh, then I will borrow a make up kit from someone." Jackie said going on her way.

"Wait, choosing the right equipment is half the battle!" Jake followed Jackie with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Well, let's get started." Liz smirked one last time before taking full advantage.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the first annual Megakat Festival 'Beauty' Pageant!" The MC announced, "For tonight's show, we have a selected our school's most exceptional 'beauties' amongst our peers! Without further delay, let's greet our first contestant! She's a quiet docile type and modest with a pure heart. Introducing, from our very own senior class group B, Natalie!"

"H-Hello..." A spotlight turned on over Nathan when he walked on stage. He had been made to wear a white spring dress with a matching white sweater. His hair was a matching blond wig to the length of his shoulders and light makeup.

"Oh, man, he actually look pretty good." a guy from the audience could be heard.

"Now, what do you think is your strongest quality?" The MC asked sarcastically.

"Um...my eyes?"

"What an all too conventional answer from this all too unconventional beauty!" The audience laughed from the MC's statement. "Our next contestant is frail, but a pure disappointment the second she opens her mouth. Introducing Izzy from senior class group C!"

A spotlight dropped on Ezekiel who's arms were crossed and looked completely annoyed. He was made to wear an orange and black checkered skirt, a white blouse, and orange sleeveless sweater. Since Ezekiel already had long enough hair, he had one pony tail sticking out from the side of his head.

"I can imagine seeing him in front of me on my train ride home." A guy said.

"Ugh! No more!" A girl yelled out.

"So, do you dress yourself like this very often?" The MC asked.

"Hell no!" Ezekiel yelled. The audience laughed at the tom's answer and growled loudly after being made a fool.

"Dude, we're laughing stocks up here." Nathan whispered.

"What did you think this was about?"

"In any case, we are not done yet! Up next is a girl with a passionate flame that will consume both your heart and your face. Introducing Laura, from senior class group A!"

A spotlight shone over Leon, his confidence shown in full force. He was made to wear a school uniform, white blouse and short black skirt with thin glasses to match the school atmosphere. He carried a yard stick relaxed over his shoulder like the familiar weapon of his choice.

"Leon! Why are you doing this?" A girl cried out.

"I thought he was cooler than that." A guy said.

"Look at that confidence! Tell me, did you sign yourself up?" The MC asked.

"A girl I like signed me up."

"Such passion! The guys will be all over you in no time!" The audience was beginning to feel very uncomfortable with how long the show had been going, but luckily for them it was almost over. "Now, for our final contestant, she is a mysterious last minute sign up. Introducing, Janice!

The spotlight fell upon Jake who had been made to wear a sky blue dress, similar to that of Alice in Wonderland, with a long flowing blond wig. The cinnamon tom blushed towards the audience with his best innocent face and winked, "Give me your hearts!"

"T-That's a guy?" a girl up front said, "He's so cute!"

"...I'd hit it." a gruff looking tom said.

The long, and not to mention embarrassing, wait had passed as the MC called the voting to a close. All the guys, except Jake, stood on stage shifting and making sure not to make eye contact while on stage. The MC went on and drumming up laughter to make the guys wait even longer while their agitation was in full force.

"Now, this year's 'Beauty' Pageant is..." The MC flipped open his card, "The girl who stole everyone's hearts, Miss Janice!" Jake pumped a fist in the air and cheered for winning the fake pageant. "As a reward, you get to be an honorary judge for the actual beauty pageant with ACTUAL beauties this time!"

"Huh... I didn't win." Nathan pouted.

"Okay, I think you've been in that dress far too long." Ezekiel sighed.

"But at least Jake is happy." Leon chuckled.

"Do you have anything to say, Miss Janice?"

"I promised myself I would avenge my friends against anyone who messes with them. I declare that the Beauty Pageant will be a Swim Suit Competition!" Jake announced, getting the guys all excited and cheering for him.

"What the hell!?" Liz yelled out from the audience.

"I doubt Jake has the power to make that decision unilaterally." Clair said. But next to her she heard Miss Kathrine giggling to herself.

"Oh my. This is perfect. Things are about to get interesting."

* * *

Back in the dressing room, the girls gathered together, fidgeting about what they were going to do about the beauty pageant that will start in the next hour. Neither of the girls brought a swim suit since they didn't think they'd need one. At that moment, Miss Kathrine walked into the dressing room with a smug look on her face.

"Remember to dress your selves as best as you can, you little brats. None of you will be able to win against me. I brought my own swim suit, of course."

"What's her deal?" Jacqueline asked.

"L-Let's not do this." Liz looked down.

"It would be wise to back down now. My mature charms will win the day!"

"Does she think she's the rival woman in some drama show?" Sophie was completely freaked out by how competitive the teacher was getting towards them.

There was knock on the door and a female student walked into the room holding a large bag. She found the girls and placed the item in front of them with an apologetic smile. "Mr Jake told me to hand this to you. He said there are swim suits."

"Damn it, Jake..." Liz growled. She was starting to wonder if it was actually Leon's idea from the beginning since Jake said he promised to avenge them.

"Even with that much help I will still win. You girls have no chance." Miss Kathrine began to laugh as she went off to change.

"That's it! I'm tired of her always trying to be the top girl!" Jacqueline yelled. "We can't give up now! Our pride is on the line!"

"Huh? Even me?" Clair was still in shock from all that is happening. "H-How are you letting yourself get easily provoked!? There is n-no way! No way I am doing this!"

"You aren't going anywhere..." Jacqueline towered over Clair.

* * *

As the Beauty pageant went underway, the MC had recapped the previous pageant "beauties" and their final words to him. The previous contestant stood in the crowd, more annoyed than ever with their actual quotes restructured for comedy purpose.

"I should have known telling him off wasn't going to work..." Leon groaned. The pageant continued with the MC introducing two other contestants and Miss Kathrine, who really showed off her 'charms' more than usual.

"A-Anyway, on to our fourth entry. She's a junior who braved the courage to go against our senior class to take victory! Let's hear a round of applause for Jacqueline, junior class group C!" The feline walked out on stage and standing next to the MC with mic held out for her.

"Hehe... Hi... I'm Jacqueline and my favorite genre of books is romance."

"Liar! It's supernatural and occults!" yelled out Trey from the audience receiving an innocent glare. Jacqueline headed back to the line up with the other contestants waiting for the show to continue.

"Up next is a girl with youthful charms and motherly love! Introducing Elizabeth from senior class group B!" Liz walked out on stage, trying to hide the blush from her face.

"M-My name's Elizabeth and...it's a pleasure to be here. My uncle is the commander of the enforcers, so if anyone needs help with any crime or danger, the enforcers are the ones worth trusting." Liz nervously giggled.

"I bet her uncle made her say it." Leon said.

"The next contestant is a pure joy and affectionate for all guys everywhere! The little sister type who is willing to lend a hand, Sophie from senior class group A!" Sophie eagerly walked on stage and giving everyone a cute smile.

"Hey, everyone! I'm glad to see you're all having fun with the pageant! I hope to do my best, so cheer for me!" Sophie winked receiving some cheers from the guys in the crowd.

"Whoa... She's pretty cute, now that I think about it." Ezekiel blushed.

"What...?" Leon gasped.

"Our final contestant is quite the intelligent beauty who will help you study when you need tutoring or maybe teach you something in manners. Here is our final girl, Clair from senior class group A!" Clair nervously walked on stage looking down and blushing bright red.

"H-Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Standing up here is...far beyond my wild imaginings." Clair continued to look away from the crowd to avoid getting any more nervous. "C-Can I stand with the others now?" The MC nodded.

"These are our beauties for our Beauty Pageant! Before we send our girls to change into their swim suits, our winner from the last pageant will ask our lovely ladies a few questions." The MC handed a mic to Jake who appeared from the other side of the stage dressed in his normal casual clothes.

"I will be asking you girls a few simple questions. Be sure to keep in mind that if you upset me, you will be at a disadvantage. Now," Jake thought for a moment on who to pick before asking his question, "Miss Feral, what are your measurements?"

"Hey...!" Liz blushed.

"Any particular romance novels you can recommend us, Miss Jackie?"

"Uh... The Scrapbook...?" Jacqueline didn't sound so sure about her suggestion.

"Miss Clair, where are you ticklish?"

"I beg your pardon...?" Clair turned even redder in the face.

"What kind of little sister are you to the guys, Miss Sophie?"

"What the heck do you mean by that?" Sophie thought.

"I-I think that's quite enough questions." The MC broke in before the questions got a little too weird. "Now's the time to send our girls back stage to put on their swimsuits for the other half of the pageant!"

The girls retreated back to stage and chatted while they changed, both getting the feeling that Jake was only adding on to his avenge scheme. But soon, the MC had begun to introduce the girls yet again one by one. Jacqueline went on stage wearing a sporty two piece green swimsuit with yellow trimmings along the edges. Most of the guys cheered regardless that bottom shorts didn't show all of her legs. Liz was up next in an elegant red two piece swimsuit with a skirt veil tied around her waist.

"I-I'm sorry..." Liz unconsciously said to the audience.

"No, thank you." Leon purred.

"Easy there, tiger." Ezekiel sighed.

Sophie went on stage playfully wearing an orange cute swimsuit with light red and white polka dots. She twirled to give a full show of her swimsuit saying how she love to go to the beach with a nice guy and enjoy the sun together. Then the MC called out for Clair to enter on stage and everyone waited for her to make an appearance.

"Miss Clair...?" The MC went to check on what the hold up was and returned several minutes later, "It would seem that Miss Clair will not be going on stage after all."

"Fine by me. The less I have to crush, the better." Miss Kathrine smirked.

"Man... I guess I did push her a little too much." Jacqueline said.

"Don't worry about it. I was impressed that she managed to get on stage at all." Liz reassured her friend.

The MC announced that the time to vote had come at last. The girls continued to stand on stage while the votes came in faster than what the MC and Jake could handle. It took a lot longer to count the votes, but not long enough since both males returned on stage with the winner's name in mind. The MC thanked the girls for appearing and everyone who came to watch their show.

"And the crown of this year's Beauty Pageant goes to..." a spotlight moved along the girls as if choosing the winner at random. Then, the spotlight fell upon an empty space next to Sophie, "Miss Clair! But, unfortunately, we heard she stepped out momentarily, so she will receive her prize later."

"Aww, I lost." Sophie pouted.

"Still, it was pretty fun." Liz added.

"Yeah, but at least we were able to beat her hands down." The three girls turned to Miss Kathrine who had been tearing up and shuddering.

"H-How could I lose a beauty pageant!?"

* * *

Later that evening, the gang had regrouped for another tour around the festival. They all talked about the pageant, joking around like it was already an old memory. When the girls asked if the boys made Jake avenge them, Jake spoke out saying it was his idea alone and surprised the guys as well.

"But I have to admit, you three looked great up there." Leon said.

"Yeah, but I still didn't win. Clair won with a large landslide." Sophie said.

"Can we not bring that up." Clair blushed.

"I guess it's true that most guys like the shy types." Liz added. "By the way, who chose the swimsuits? I don't think Jake would have known."

"Oh, I just happened to know what would look great on someone." Jake blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I-I'll just leave that as it is." Liz said.

"Regardless, the festival didn't turn out to be that bad. Even if it is run by seniors of different schools." Ezekiel said.

"I just wish ours was a little bit more successful." Leon lowered his head.

"I'm glad nobody goes in there. It's like our private break room." Mitch said.

"If I wanted it to break room, I should have just voted on the teacher's idea."

"I'm glad we didn't go with the Fun With Physics idea. Someone already has a physics based booth here and I don't want to be the repeat." Clair said.

"I heard you guys tried to lure in customers. What did you guys do?" Liz asked.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Rafael grimaced from the memory.

"I still don't understand it though." Nathan said.

"Crap! I have to get going. I promised Edge I'd meet him at the Ferris Wheel. Don't hang out too late, Leon." Jake then ran off towards the rides.

"I know! Why don't we take a group photo together?" Sophie said.

"Great idea! Hmm... We don't have a camera, so cell phone it is!" Liz giggled.

"But we won't fit if we line up. Why don't we take a picture of all of us doing something natural?" Clair asked.

"Something natural, huh?" Leon went to thought. The tabby fixed his gaze on Liz and hugged her from behind.

"I'm getting nervous." Nathan looked around to see if he could do something for the picture.

"I'll just hang here." Ezekiel said.

"Do you want get some fried ice cream for the pic?" Rafael asked.

"Hell yeah!" Mitch smiled.

"Okay, I set up the timer." Sophie said as she placed the cell phone on a tent after getting permission. "Okay, here it comes, guys. Get ready!"

**KTCH!**


End file.
